


We Don't Talk Anymore

by BulletStrong



Series: Swan Queen Playlist Shuffle [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It came as a surprise to everyone when Emma decided she 'needed space'. Honestly, the blonde should've seen it coming. When things got too good, Emma self destructs."</p><p>Swan Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Talk Anymore

Emma and Regina's relationship had been healing for both of them. It was a roller coaster of passion, love, and lust, and the women enjoyed every second of the ride. They loved each other in a way that felt like True Love, and Regina had come to hate the term after realizing that she made her Fate and that no one decided what love was grander. She knew what she felt. Of course, they never got the chance to find out if they were True Loves. After The Evil Queen was syphoned back into Regina once the brunette realized that her dark side was part of her being, the town has been quiet.

So it came as a surprise to everyone when Emma decided she "needed space". Honestly, the blonde should've seen it coming. When things got too good, Emma self destructs. That's what all of her foster parents muttered each time she got detention, or you know, kicked out and thrown back into the system. Regina had taken it well enough. She looked like she was holding back emotion, most likely feeling like her happy ending was once more slipping through her fingers, but she seemed to understand. She simply smiled shakily, said she loved her and would wait before telling Emma to see herself out and practically bolting up the stairs. 

Emma's time away from Regina was excruciating, and she didn't understand why she couldn't bring herself to answer Regina's texts. Running, running, running. That's what Emma Swan was good at. She dated Hook for years, in denial of her feelings and sexuality. She originally dodged Regina's attempts at seducing her, until Regina stopped entirely.

"You obviously were saying no. I heard you loud and clear, Emma, and I'm not Hook. I actually take no as no, not keep trying." Then Emma kissed her because she realized she loved Regina, like Grey's-Anatomy-Meredith's-speech type of love that was eerily similar to her parents', but with snark and banter and it was perfect for them. 

She thought she had stopped running. She managed to stay in Storybrooke and mend relationships with her parents and son without running. It had felt like she beat her insecurities and instincts. She had a home, a family, and a love story publishers begged to own. 

And here she was on the couch of her former home, dim and gloomy from her time with Hook, surrounded by decor so cold she thought she'd freeze just by looking at it. The house was a house, not a home. Her home was her family, wherever Regina and Henry were, and she ran out the door. 

She had picked up the phone many times wanting to call Regina, but she was afraid of being wrong because maybe Regina didn't want her after all. She had overheard Snow telling Granny something Regina told her. Figures that Snow still can't keep a secret.

"Regina says that they don't talk anymore." Which was true, because Emma was an idiot. Continuously ignoring the texts from her love until they just stopped coming. Regina once said she always took no as no, not keep trying. Apparently things like that don't change. When she had shook off her haze, she caught the tail end of Snow and Granny's conversation, only to be stunned.

"She's dating Esmeralda now. You know her, right? Works at the ballet studio teaching kids how to dance." Emma's heart sank. Regina moved on. 

The emotions that flowed through her moved her feet in the direction of her home, not far from Regina, who had probably moved on with a gorgeous, exotic woman with talents and a suave nature. She stewed and stared at the phone, waiting for Regina to call so she can pick up and apologize and tell her she doesn't need space, she needs her. But the call didn't come, even after ten pm passed, so Emma lifted the phone and dialed. She waited and waited, hoping and desperate for Regina to understand that Emma has her issues that needed to be worked through but that she doesn't want to run from her anymore, no more. Maybe she needed to see Archie. She probably needed to see Archie. 

Getting the voicemail hurt and she found tears leaking from her eyes as the phone beeped, singling it was recording. Emma sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I don't know why I ran. I thought I was getting better. You know, every now and then I thought you might want me to come show up at your door, but I was just too afraid that I would've been wrong." Emma pulled the phone away slightly and rested the earpiece against her forehead. "I want to talk now, but I understand if you moved on. I can't expect you to wait. You're beautiful and smart and witty and you deserve someone that doesn't run. I don't what possessed me to cry into your voicemail tonight. I mean, we don't talk anymore, right?"

The blonde sniffed. "I love you, Regina. I'm sorry."

She quickly ended the call and squeezed the phone so tightly she heard the plastic creak. She retreated to her bedroom, changed into her shorts and t-shirt before sliding into her bed. 

She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but she was awoken by a light nudge on her shoulder. She groaned and attempted to swap at the disturbance. That was when she heard it, a soft chuckle. 

"You were always so grumpy in the morning." Regina was there, next to her bed, looking disheveled and, fuck, so beautiful. 

"Regina?" Emma blinked several times. It had to be an illusion because there was no way that Regina Mills was standing next to her bed, dressed in her silky pajamas, looking at her lovingly, at 6 am. The brunette lowered and sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes never leaving Emma's. She reached forward and tenderly moved her fingers across Emma's forehead before pushing a lock of hair away from Emma's eyes and hooking it behind her ear. 

"I'm here, Darling." She stared at Emma, looking oddly relieved, for a few seconds longer before pushing back the covers and lying down next to Emma. She wiggled close until their bodies touched from toes to forehead. The blonde felt tears coming forward and she bit her tongue to stop the emotion. 

"I'm sorry for running. I'm sorry."

"I know." The brunettes laugh was breathy, her sparkling eyes seemingly full of hope. "I missed you so much Emma."

"Yeah?" Regina whispered affirmatively. "But what about Esmeralda?"

Regina pulled back a bit from Emma's forehead. "Esmeralda? The dancer that Mulan started dating?"

"Mulan? But I--I'm an idiot." Emma snorted, feeling relief flood through her entire body. Regina wasn't with anyone else. She was in Emma's bed. Maybe she hadn't ruined everything, she hoped.

"I know that too." They both smiled, happy for the first time since Emma ran weeks before. Regina relaxed into Emma and placed her forehead against the blondes once more before moving forward just an inch farther and connecting their lips. They conveyed the love they felt for one another though the kiss, allowing passion to take hold. When they pulled apart breathlessly, Regina wrapped her arm around Emma's waist.

"Come home, Emma."

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> "We Don't Talk Anymore" by Charlie Puth (featuring Selena Gomez)


End file.
